


More than all right

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Facials, Intercrural Sex, Kindaichi loves his leather cheerleaders, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Kunimi get together to plan something special for Kindaichi's birthday, and Kindaichi is a very happy shallot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than all right

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 13 - Rimming. The pairing (or whatever the poly equivalent is, i guess) was requested by kindaichiz on Tumblr, as well as the day prompt and the kink prompts of intercrural and cumshot (yes, Kat, I'm aware that it's a gross word, but it's kind of the right one).

“You really don’t have to do this, you know.”

Kunimi sighed and rubbed his temple as he looked at Kindaichi. “Of course we don’t. That doesn’t mean we don’t want to.”

Nodding, Kageyama scooted closer to Kindaichi on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What makes you happy makes us happy.”

“Plus,” Kunimi added, “it’s your birthday and we’ve been best friends for so long . . . what are boundaries, anyway.” Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Never, in his wildest dreams, had Kindaichi ever imagined this conversation happening. It had been an off-hand comment when he had mentioned to his boyfriend of five years the dream he’d had about the two of them being joined by Kunimi in the bedroom for a night.

Why on earth would he expect Kageyama to ask Kunimi if he wanted to, and how could he possibly know Kunimi would ever agree?

Kindaichi was still reeling when two sets of hands gently divest him of his clothing. Kageyama was the quickest because it was an old ritual for them, one of his favorites; Kunimi, however, was taking great care in locking his eyes with Kindaichi’s — quietly reassuring him that yes, they did all want this. The point was punctuated when he placed a soft kiss to the underside of Kindaichi’s knee. The sensitive skin tingled at the contact.

But when Kageyama and Kunimi stood up and faced each other, neither smiling at all, worry nagged at the edge of Kindaichi’s brain that they were not into this nearly as much as they let on. However, all of that drained away when Kunimi threaded his fingers into Kageyama’s silky hair and pulled him in for a smoldering kiss.

Heat surged into every extremity in Kindaichi’s body, and he could feel himself growing hard. More than that, though, was the wild pounding of his heart as he absorbed the fact that they were doing this for him. Because he dreamed of it and liked the dream. These two amazing guys gave him so much, and now they were giving him this.

He knew his smile was ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. There were no two people he loved more in this world than them.

Kindaichi stroked himself as he watched Kunimi and Kageyama wrap themselves around each other, their kiss becoming more heated as it wore on. It wasn’t until Kindaichi groaned loudly that they broke off to look at him. Kageyama was blushing, while Kunimi gave him a hint of a smile.

“Tobio?” Kunimi asked with a hum.

When Kageyama looked at Kunimi questioningly, Kunimi darted his eyes over at Kindaichi and quirked a brow. “Did you get what I asked for?”

“Of course.” Kageyama pulled open his sock drawer and dug until he produced a light brown bottle. “This was the brand you wanted, right?”

A rare smile spread across Kunimi’s lips. “That’s the one. Good.” He took it from Kageyama before flipping open the cap and inhaling deeply. “It’s always been a favorite.”

Kindaichi watched this exchange in confusion, but not with worry because these were two of the people who he cared about the most. Whatever they had in store was fine by him. He didn’t have much insight into Kunimi’s sex life, as that wasn’t something the latter tended to share, but if Kageyama went along with it, there was nothing to fear.

“Yuutarou,” Kunimi said softly, making Kindaichi realize he had been staring at the two of them soundlessly. “Is there anything in particular you would like to do?”

Blood rushed to Kindaichi’s cheeks as he looked down at his knotted hands. There was, indeed, something he wanted, but there was no way he could wrap his tongue around the embarrassing words.

As if sensing Kindaichi’s hesitance, Kunimi knelt between Kindaichi’s legs, hands framing Kindaichi’s face. Soft brown eyes fastened onto his. “Whatever it is,” Kunimi said softly, “you can tell me. There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just us.”

To lend his agreement, Kageyama touched Kindaichi’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I . . .” He glanced up at Kageyama before looking away. “I want you to come on my face.”

Brows shooting up in surprise, Kageyama blushed before nodding his consent. “I-I can do that.”

The only one seemingly unaffected by this request was Kunimi, who bobbed his head absently while he scratched his head. “I think that might work.” Turning to Kageyama, he said, “Help Yuutarou stretch his legs and his back.”

Kindaichi found Kunimi’s request odd, and he could tell Kageyama did, too, but he acquiesced nonetheless. Soon, burn of his limbs being bent in directions they hadn’t gone in ages enveloped his attention, but Kageyama carefully monitored each stretch and dialed back when Kindaichi’s face pinched with pain.

He hadn’t noticed Kunimi had slipped out of the room until he returned, draped in Kindaichi’s bath robe. He gave a nod to Kageyama and said, “Your turn.”

Kageyama left Kindaichi with a kiss on the cheek and a lot of questions as he exited the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kunimi knelt in front of Kindaichi and took both of his hands. “Yuutarou, this is okay, isn’t it? You seem surprised.”

“Well . . . yeah,” Kindaichi admitted. “It’s not every day you, um — threesomes aren’t something you expect to ever happen to you.” His face burning, Kindaichi gave Kunimi a shy glance. “But I’m happy if you guys really want to do this.”

“We do.” Kunimi kisses Kindaichi softly on the lips. “And I wouldn’t trade the experience of listening to Tobio try to ask me to do this for anything.”

Kindaichi’s mind briefly conjured an image of a stuttering Kageyama posing an awkward request to someone who is far better at words than him, and Kindaichi couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I’m okay,” Kindaichi said honestly. “This is good. We’re good.”

“Excellent.” Kunimi stood and quirked his head. “Do you remember when we were in second year, and all the guys on the bus to the Interhighs were talking about things they liked?” The memory elicited a shiver from Kindaichi and betrayed his reply. Kunimi chortled. “Thought you would. But remember what you said about what you liked?”

That was the least traumatic part of his recollection of that day. “Leather,” he murmured.

“That’s right.” Over his shoulder, Kunimi called, “Tobio, we’re ready.”

Kindaichi’s jaw dropped when his boyfriend re-entered the room. Kageyama was wearing a studded collar, as well as a leather garter belt attached to black fishnet stockings. His mouth went dry, and blood furiously rushed to his lower regions.

“I didn’t think I’d like the leather so much,” Kunimi explained, “but when I added the stockings, it was perfect. Those were my idea because Tobio has very nice legs, don’t you think?”

Kindaichi nodded stupidly as he panted with the promise of what was to come. He doubted he could spell his own name if asked, and he couldn’t say he didn’t love every second of this building anticipation.

However, his patience took a serious blow when Kunimi allowed the robe to fall from his shoulders. Lattices of white leather wove around his torso until they ended in a short, pleated skirt made of the same leather, offset with the same black as Kageyama’s garment.

The room went blurry for a moment as hot desire crashed into Kindaichi.

“Well, it looks like you’re ready,” Kunimi said as he gestured for Kageyama to come over.

They whispered back and forth for a minute, but Kindaichi didn’t miss how Kageyama’s brows shot up at something in particular Kunimi had said. Finally, however, they nodded at each other and turned to Kindaichi.

Kageyama began with a hungry kiss, coursing his fingers through Kindaichi’s hair, roughly tugging the strands to bring their lips closer. Moaning into Kageyama’s mouth, Kindaichi tugged Kageyama into his lap as his fingers brushed against the swarthy leather of the garter belt.

Kindaichi didn’t notice Kunimi climbing onto the bed behind him until soft, rapid kisses left a trail of fire on the curve of Kindaichi’s shoulder. Kunimi’s hands wound around Kindaichi’s middle and slid up to smooth over his chest before whispering his nails all the way down to his abdomen.

Not to be outdone, Kageyama moved his mouth to lap at the pulse pounding at Kindaichi’s throat while grinding their hips together. Kindaichi let out a broken cry as the sensation from both sides overwhelmed his senses.

“Sounds like Yuutarou is ready for the next phase,” Kunimi murmured next to Kindaichi’s ear. Kageyama’s raised his head, and his blue eyes met Kunimi’s as he grunted an affirmative.

“Lay down,” Kageyama commanded as Kunimi moved out of the way. Kindaichi did as he was told and lowered himself down on the mattress, with only his legs hanging over the side. He gasped in surprise when Kageyama hooked an arm under Kindaichi’s knees and bent his legs back until they were nearly touching his chest.

Well, that was what the stretching was for, Kindaichi mused as the breath was forced from his diaphragm. However, the only sound he was capable of was a choke when something cool and wet oozed over his exposed backside and over his entrance.

“Sorry it’s a bit cold,” Kunimi said nonchalantly before trailing his tongue after the liquid. “Caramel flavor is the best.”

Vaguely, Kindaichi remembered the bottle Kageyama had produced and realized what was about to happen around the time when Kunimi’s hot tongue thrust into him.

Kindaichi’s eyes roll back into his head as he absorbed this different sensation. It wasn’t anything he and Kageyama hadn’t done before, but feeling his insides probed by a talented tongue while Kageyama stood over him, pressing soft kisses against Kindaichi’s kneecap.

Unable to sit back anymore, Kindaichi reached up and grabbed Kageyama’s collar and yanked him down for a kiss. Their lips fastened together just in time for Kunimi to thrust deep inside and cause Kindaichi to growl into Kageyama’s mouth.

When Kageyama released the kiss, Kindaichi was panting heavily as Kunimi continued to stroke his tongue against that one, special spot. Kageyama gave him a smirk of triumph as he stood on one foot, still holding back Kindaichi’s knees.  He took the bottle of caramel-flavored lube from Kunimi’s outstretched hand and drizzled some on his hand.

Kindaichi watched eagerly as Kageyama slicked up his own cock before burrowing his dripping hand between Kindaichi’s clenched thighs. Slinging one calf over each shoulder, he braced himself and slammed his length in between Kindaichi’s slippery thighs.

Eyelids flickering as Kunimi plunged particularly deep, Kindaichi still could not take his eyes away from Kageyama, who resolutely fucked into Kindaichi’s thighs while sweat beaded on his temples. He was beautiful. From his mussy hair to the light brush of leather glancing against the soft flesh on the back of Kindaichi’s legs, there was nothing about his boyfriend that Kindaichi did not utterly love right at that moment.

However, Kindaichi could not focus on much of anything when Kunimi’s left hand began pumping his cock in time with Kageyama’s movement. The sheer quantity of sensation was overwhelming, and after only a couple of minute, Kindaichi came with a breathless cry.

Kageyama’s pace increased, and it brought a weary smile to his face as he watched Kunimi use that mouth that had driven him to near insanity just moments before work the side of Kageyama’s neck. Kindaichi had never told Kunimi that this was one of Kageyama’s most sensitive areas, but he supposed the number of love bites he’d left there in the past was probably enough of a confession.

Suddenly, Kageyama dropped Kindaichi’s legs and straddled his chest, furiously working his length until little ropes of hot, sticky come splay out over the lower half of Kindaichi’s face. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing Kindaichi had ever experienced, but after it stopped and Kindaichi opened his eyes, he saw the hesitation on Kageyama’s face.

“W-was that okay?”

This was it. This was what Kindaichi had wanted with this act. Kageyama, standing over him full of adoration but unsure he was enough for Kindaichi. Kindaichi wanted this so he could take that doubt and squash it. Reaching out a hand, Kindaichi laced his fingers with Kageyama’s and kissed each knuckle in turn. “It was perfect. I love you.” His other hand sought out Kunimi’s and found it. “Both of you.”

Without a word, Kageyama and Kunimi both lay on each side of Kindaichi and kissed the come off of Kindaichi’s face. It was the oddest feeling for Kindaichi, but the traces of love each one of them left behind began to ooze through his pores and into his chest, burning bright.

Kunimi produced a towel and cleaned up all three of them before preparing to depart. He was halfway to the door before Kindaichi met Kageyama’s gaze and saw the slight inclination of his boyfriends head, and with that affirmation, Kindaichi said, “Akira, stay. Please.”

His hand on the door handle, Kunimi paused and turned around, his face evident of surprise. “I figured you two would want some alone time.”

Kindaichi smiled and shook his head. “Why wouldn’t I want to spend my birthday with my two best guys?” He patted the spot on the bed next to him opposite of Kageyama. “Care to join us?”

The smile on Kunimi’s face was rare and wide as he climbed over them to curl up against Kindaichi’s side. All three of them were in various states of dress, with Kageyama still in his ridiculous garter belt and stockings and Kunimi in his dress . . . thing, with Kindaichi not wearing a stitch at all.

But it didn’t matter to Kindaichi at all. This night, this act, had laid all three of them bare. Not just in body, but to each other. And as he pulled the comforter over all of them, Kindaichi felt himself warm all over from something else entirely.

He was so very loved, something he’d never known as acutely as he did at that moment, and he loved both of them with the same ferocity. While he didn’t know if this would change anything between him and Kageyama, or between him and Kunimi, Kindaichi was sure that, if it did, it could only get better from here.

But to see his awkward boyfriend and his nonchalant best friend work together to bring all of them mutual pleasure, well . . . that was the best birthday present Kindaichi could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> That was just a wall papered in smut. 
> 
> Anyway, as an afterthought, I'd like to point out that there are a lot of differing opinions about the value of facials in a relationship. But they differ from person to person, for various reasons. Kindaichi's reason for asking for it wasn't because he particularly likes having come on his person, but because he wanted Kageyama to see the evidence of their love together and Kindaichi still smiling. Kageyama, in my HC for this little universe, is still unsure whether he deserves Kindaichi's love or even his forgiveness for his past bad behavior. Kindaichi knows this but doesn't always know what to say to dispel it. But Kageyama is a man of action, not a man of words, so he will believe what he sees. So Kindaichi made sure he could see their love. 
> 
> As for the bond between Kunimi and Kindaichi, they've always been close, but I think this would be the beginning of something deeper. Not just between Kindaichi and Kunimi, but for all three of them. If this story were to continue, it would eventually become a true polyamory, and Kageyama and Kunimi would come a long way in the way they talk to each other and communicate.
> 
> Oh, and hey - thanks for reading!


End file.
